TME of Interest
by RabidOrochimaruOtaku
Summary: Someone's Number Comes up, and they've now got a big problem on their hands. Her number just won't go away, but why? It's up to Finch and Reese to find out, but just who is this mysterious teen, and why are they so well-trained for the Military? Things will get very, very heated for the duo as they work through this mystery and protect their newest number. Number is OC.
1. The New Number

R.O.O.: So, I still don't own anything that I write a fanfiction off of, and Person of Interest is no different. I own nobody and nothing in here except a few situations and OC's. The number who shows is an OC, as well as some of the number's family.

* * *

"So, what's the new number?" Reese asked curiously as he walked into the library that he usually met Finch at.

"Well, it's another interesting one," Finch said as he looked up at his cohort and then back at the screens of computers.

Reese was a man with much military training, a very rough life, and had managed to pull off some crazy murders that would get him both medals and the electric chair. He was tall, had black hair, was thin, and almost always wore a suit, if not that a motorcycle jacket, and was always extremely active. He was amazing with a gun, and was the brute force in the duo. Finch however was an entirely different story. He was a cripple, walking with a severe limp, and would often have back and side problems. He was about as tall as Reese's shoulders at full height, and his hair resembled a raven-colored version of TinTin's. He wore an older kind of suit, a vest style, and was such a computer "nerd" that he'd created the ultimate computer that could detect terroristic threats and threats to a person's life.

This was where the number comes in that Reese was talking about. The machine spat out the social security number of someone who was either a threat, or in grave danger. The two men never knew which and were forced to do some spy work to figure things out and stop murders from happening to or by innocent people. There had been a number of interesting cases, they both knew, and one of the more interesting ones had been when Finch had gone undercover himself for a few days while Reese was handicapped and watching over a janitor whose number had come up.

"The new number is to a girl named Daisy Denning," Finch said looking up again, "According to sources, she was killed in an automobile accident, but her body was never found. Parents and brothers both dead from it, although whether from the rolling vehicle or from drowning, I don't really care to know…"

"How'd she survive?" Reese asked, and Finch glared at him. "I'll take that as an 'I don't know'."

"Wise," Finch said tartly, "Because nobody even knows how this poor girl is alive and in danger. If we can find her, we may just be able to find a new recruit, Mister Reese. Her aunts and uncles buried her with her parents and brothers, while the family in question all has two or more children and don't much care for their nieces and nephews outside of birthdays. The insurance policy on the four deceased Denning family members was carried out into her bank account, but it hadn't been touched."

"She's hacking ATM's, isn't she?" Reese asked, and Finch looked up at him.

"Now that is interesting," Finch said confused, "She gets money, but not from an ATM. She uses someone else through the ATM, and blackmails them into giving her the money that she needs, but only just enough to survive for one week. Nothing more, nothing less, and she only uses cash from what I can see."

"How old is she?"

"Eighteen, almost nineteen," Finch replied sorrowfully, "Attempted to enlist in the Military, dropped out from a health concern."

"What was it?"

"A Ventricular shunt in her head," he said calmly. "The doctor records are still updated, but she hasn't seen anyone about it since two thousand eight when she got an old one exchanged for a new one just after attempting a girls' camp with her church group for a day."

"Any photos?"

"This one is the most recent," Finch said as he sadly pulled out a photograph of a newspaper that showed a fifteen year old girl, but the date was four years old.

Reese read the newspaper before blinking a couple times and sighing. Finch gave him a confused and worried look before Reese pointed at an article from the previous day's newspaper. Finch's eyes widened in horror before Reese realized what was happening to the one they were finding.

"She's being hunted by the man who killed her parents," he calculated, "or she's hunting him. What about the FBI, or the CIA? Have either of them found anything?"

"No, and that's what concerns me," Finch said with pursed lips. "She works in just as much secrecy as we do. I don't know what will happen, but I do know we need to keep our eyes and ears open as best we can. Can Detectives Carter and Fusco help us?"

"Carter's a bit preoccupied, but Fusco usually isn't," Reese ventured. "We'll see what the other can dig up first, hm?"

"You know the last time that happened who won that," Finch shot back.

"Yes, and who won the time before that," Reese retorted with a smirk as he left the penthouse.

* * *

I know I usually stick to Harry Potter, but I couldn't resist doing one of PoI! This is part of another series, but I'll let people know when it comes time for that.


	2. Tracking

Still don't own. Daisy and her dead family are all I own in this crazy mess that I love.

* * *

"So, why are you trying to find this dead girl again?" Carter asked Fusco a few hours later, who gave an impatient huff of annoyance.

"She's not dead, she's missing," he corrected, "her body was never found, remember? I figured it deserved to get its case closed. See if we can find one."

"Fusco, the case is four years old," she shot back angrily, "There ain't no way in hell we're going to find this girl! If you're really that desperate, check the homeless shelters, check under the drawbridges if you have to! If this is another one of your little jokes, leave me out of it!"

He shot get a glare before leaving and heading to a few homeless shelters. None had seen the teen in question, although a few of the patrons had mentioned seeing her a few years before with cops telling her to be good to her aunts and uncles.

"Guys," Fusco said as he called Reese, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, we heard," Reese said calmly, "The Cops ignored her at the time. I'll see what I can dig up about the girl, while you try to dig up her aunts and uncles."

"Yeah, yeah," Fusco muttered before hanging up. "Bossy pain in my ass you are."

Reese smiled at Fusco's language usage before getting on the phone again, this time with Finch. After a couple rings, he picked up.

"Information on the aunts and uncles, I'm assuming, Mr. Reese?" Finch asked curiously and playfully. "It appears that she tried to call each aunt in turn, but the phones weren't answered. The next day, they each called her back with a threatening voice mail. If I'm correct, she's out on the streets."

"Fusco checked the homeless shelters, she wasn't in any of them," Reese said grimly, and Finch scowled from behind the monitor.

"We have another number, and there's a connection," Finch said gravely, "It's the number of the man who caused the car accident that her parents were in."

"She's hunting him," Reese realized.

"Or they're hunting each other," Finch countered. "I'm not sure which it is, Mr. Reese, but you need to find her and fast."

"I'll see what I can do," he said before hanging up and going to an overpass that he knew some homeless people went to for warmth.

"You-who are you?" one stammered drunkenly, "What you want?"

"Have you seen this girl?" Reese asked, showing the newspaper article.

"Nope," they replied in unison, "Sounds like someone lost his baby girl. Aw, how cute!"

"Bastards," Reese muttered as he stalked off. Finch scowled until he saw the computer screen that it was giving him.

"Reese," Finch said excitedly, "The machine has visual of her. I don't believe it – she's hiding, and extremely well. It was just barely able to detect her at a distance, but it's her. She's on sixth street, on the corner of Prince."

"On my way," Reese said before getting in his car.

* * *

Daisy looked around her warily. After four years of unofficial military training from a veteran of each of the armed forces, she knew how to operate the army system inside and out, and not to mention another method of more than illegal training. Even so, she was stuck with a stupid machine inside her head, and a bounty on top of it. The man who had killed her parents by causing the car crash had got away, but not before she had gotten a good look at him. She grinned madly knowing that the next time he caught her off guard, she'd be ready and able to kill him at a moment's notice.

She saw a camera and swore under her breath angrily. It was why she avoided the bloody things – they drove her mad. She knew that her follower, her attacker, was using them to watch her. And if not him, then someone else was, she knew. The government was a bunch of paranoid fools, and she thought it best that they get swept under the rug, so to speak.

But that was a problem for a later date, she decided. Right now she needed to get off the street and inside before it rained. And while she was at it, she needed more information on the man who had tried to kill her and had killed her family. She ran for the nearest overpass and hid underneath, away from a man with a large amount of dogs. From the looks of him, he was K9 military, and she grinned, knowing that at least now she could get a little more practice in, and more so if she could get her hands on a police canine.

* * *

Daisy's made her appearance! Wahahahahahah!

Boxes of Chocolates for those who review!


	3. More Training

RabidOrochimaruOtaku still doesn't, and never will own Person of Interest or anything else that she bases a Fanfiction off of.

* * *

Reese scowled as he surveyed the damage around him. Cop cars were stockpiled as well as a few FBI vehicles. There were fires on most of them, and Finch had warned him that most of the ones who had been trying to track Daisy had been either arsonists or mafia – Reese was now leaning towards the latter. Especially since the teen was supposed to be dead.

"Finch, we're too late," Reese said gravely.

"No, we're not," he said calmly, "she's been getting sloppy. She's at an overpass spending time with a homeless man that has a lot of dogs. I think he's showing her something, but I can't be sure."

"Overpass on Salem Road?" Reese said confused before Finch confirmed it. "Jacob, he's a military veteran, he worked with K9 units. She must be there for more unofficial training."

"I think she originally did it to get out of the rain," Finch protested before another number came up. "Mr. Reese, we have a problem. This Jacob you just mentioned…. His number came up."

"What?" he asked startled, "Is she showing signs of aggression?"

"If anything, it's excitement that she's showing," Finch frowned, "Do you think she's being stalked?"

"Sounds like it," Reese said before heading over to the overpass.

Daisy scowled at the sound of approaching wheels. She immediately pulled out a switchblade and was on full alert. A cop car went past with a dark female in it, one she didn't recognize as Detective Carter, who was doing a routine sweep from a complaint about dogs barking near a homeless man talking to an unknown voice on the overpass. She hid behind the dumpster, and the man stared at Carter. She stared back, looking for the unknown voice before getting out of the car and going to the man.

"NYPD, give me your name and call of your dogs," Carter snapped as she went forward.

"Jacob," the man said as he called the dogs back. "Can I help you, officer?"

"Have you seen this girl?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Yesterday. She took a liking to my dogs but left this morning. is she in trouble?"

"She's been missing for four years," Carter snapped, "How did you find her?"

"She found me when it was raining," he said honestly, "she was interested in my veteran background, so I taught her a few things from the military and told her some stories."

"Damn it," Carter hissed angrily before pulling out a card. "This is my number, and take a few quarters while I'm at it. If you see her again, use a pay phone to call me and let me know. It's time she was returned to her family."

"Yes, ma'am," Jacob said nodding while Carter wheeled around and went back to her car.

What she didn't know was that Finch had been spying on her using her cell phone. He sighed in defeat before calling Reese and delivering the grave news. Reese was soon speeding towards the overpass, as he knew that he would get more answers out of Jacob than Carter had. Jacob had trust issues with cops, and had known one John Reese for years.

Daisy breathed a sigh of relief as the cop car left before going out to talk to the man in question.

"I need to go, I can't stay if cops are hunting me," she told him, "My parents were killed in a cop car chase with a criminal, I'm not risking it again. not even on foot."

"Be careful," he said sorrowfully, "Take one of the dogs with you."

"I always am. Thanks," she said before shaking her head. "But I can't take one of your dogs. I'll find a K9 of my own eventually. I know what I'm doing. Besides, what she said about my family was a lie. My clan hates me for I don't know why. Thanks again for covering for me."

And with that she ran off.

* * *

John just keeps missing her, doesn't he? Poor man, but he'll find her soon.


	4. Treasure Map

RabidOrochimaruOtaku still doesn't own anything from Person of Interest. Although if I did, it wouldn't be nearly as epic and amazing as it is.

* * *

4: TREASURE MAP

"Unbelievable," Carter groaned as she got to her work desk. "What kind of kid shows up like this?"

"A pretty paranoid one," Fusco countered, "We don't have much of a choice, her case is becoming top priority for the FBI. They want all of us cracking down on the case."

"Why? What'd she do to cause the FBI to get on her trail?" Carter asked him surprised from across the desks and aisle between them.

"She went missing for four years, and then came back from the dead for seemingly no reason," he shrugged, "I don't see why not to hunt her. I mean, they probably see her as a threat."

"With as much unofficial military training as that kid's got, she _is _a threat," two FBI agents said darkly as they stepped near Detective Carter's desk. "That kid's a mercenary, a menace to society. She learns from war veterans then uses the skills for her own purpose. She's killed eighteen people in each state to date that we know about across the country."

"That's a lie, Fusco," Reese said into Fusco's phone as the Detective picked it up. "They'd have caught her otherwise."

"I'll hate to call you back," Fusco said warily before hanging up. "Then why hasn't she shown up alive to date yet? Surely _someone _ran her prints."

"She's as slippery as a snake and left none," they said darkly.

"Then how do you know it was her?" Detective Carter asked, "From the way I see you guys painting her, it's no wonder she's been in hiding for so long. The poor girl's terrified of going to prison for things that she didn't do!"

"Give me your badge, Carter," the captain said darkly as he neared her desk. "You're going into the field for spy work, not Detective work. You're going to be finding this kid, and you'll be bringing her back here on your own for that. Dead or alive, I don't care, just find her and eliminate her as a threat to our country, or you're fired."

"Yes, sir," she growled out and handed him her badge. "Wait, how am I supposed to do some detective work if I don't have a badge?"

"You'll figure something out," he sneered before literally dragging her out to the front door. "Good luck surviving against the little menace."

And with that she was forced out of her workplace. Finch and Reese scowled at the display of corruption from the FBI as they framed an innocent girl for crimes they themselves commit. Fusco could do nothing but sit in mute shock or meet the same fate, and he knew he was needed as a spy for Reese.

Detective Carter began her search and kept looking in all of Daisy's old hideouts for the teen. Reese, meanwhile, was trying to track her down as well, with no luck. He finally gave up and called Detective Carter so that Finch could talk to them both.

"This had better be good!" she snapped, "I don't know who you two think you are, but you're driving me nuts!"

"It's about Miss Denning, Detective," Finch said, "She's in a warehouse on Salem Road. I'm sending our mutual friend over to there to stop anything from happening, but we may already be too late."

"I'm on my way," Carter promised before hanging up. "It's about damn time you bastards came in handy for once."

Reese was already on Salem and barging into the warehouse when he heard screaming coming from the upper floors. He hesitated before listening in carefully.

"Boss, can we _please _fuck her now? The kid's dead, her body's not going to be missed if we fuck her before killing her and dumping her in the river!"

"Yeah, boss! How bad can one supposedly dead eighteen year old girl be in bed?"

"Get away from me, you freaks!" a female, Daisy, Reese assumed, yelled. "Help! Rape!"

"Shut up!" a third man said before a sharp snap was hear followed by a scream of pain. "You're going to be in a lot more pain than that when the three of us fuck you to death."

"No, please!" she begged desperately, "I-I'll do anything, just _don't _fuck me! please, I'll do anything! I promise!"

"You're going to go out and get the FBI out of our town," the first one growled, "And turn yourself in for the crimes that we commit throughout the country. Your clan got in the way of our boss's great escape four years ago. We're just finishing what we started."

"No!" she screamed before a loud banging was heard from downstairs. "No, please!"

Reese heard the sound of tearing clothes as she continued to scream. He knew why he needed to wait for Carter on this one – it was the only way to clear the teen's name. With a low growl of impatience and anger, he slunk back into the shadows.

* * *

I told you he'd find her. But now she's in trouble and he has no methods of saving her hide without Joss.

Review, please? Reviews may make me update faster!


	5. Meeting of the Brawn

Thank you to those who have reviewed thus far! I still do not own PoI, but I do wish that I owned the first season's DVD's. Anyways, I'll be nice and hand you the next part.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Finch, please tell me you got that," Reese growled, and he heard a gagging sound on the other end of the line. "Finch?"

"Yes," he moaned, "I heard, and I have a video as well. Get her out of there, John."

"On it," he growled before breaking down the door and shooting the three men, each one once in the back.

The criminals in question hadn't even had the time to turn around or get decent before they were all shot. All three were bare from the waist down, and from what Reese saw underneath the bleeding boss's writhing form, Daisy Denning didn't have a single article of clothing to cover her. Her arms were tied extremely tightly above her head and her knees were tied to opposite ends of the bed.

"Help," Daisy begged frantically, an animalistic terror in her eyes, "Help me, please!"

"What happened?" he asked quietly and she swallowed.

"They-they came out of nowhere, I tried to fend them off, but one held a gun up to my head and I-I panicked, I froze up. I-I couldn't do anything. Snakes I'm so weak… always have always will…" she began hesitantly before sobbing uncontrollably, "Please! Please get me out of here!"

"I'm not a cop, I can't," he said putting his gun away and putting a scarf over his face. "But there's one on the way now. I have to go, but I can at least make sure these three don't hurt you anymore."

Reese calmly kicked the guns to the other end of the room before giving her a sorrowful look and leaving. He hastily left on his motorcycle, but remained in contact and kept her in his line of sight.

"How is she, Finch?" Reese asked inwardly worried.

"Detective Carter is with her now," Finch said with relief but still trying not to vomit. "That was completely disgusting. I hope I never have to see that again."

"With her luck, it won't," Reese grinned.

"Could you be quiet for a little bit? I need to think about something," Finch said quietly, and Reese clammed up slightly puzzled. Finch had never asked him to be quiet before, so why now?

"What's Detective Carter pulling out?" he asked curiously.

"Tape recorder on her cell phone," Finch answered thoughtfully, "Miss Denning wants to remain hidden, and anonymous. She's refusing to testify in court, and that-and that she herself hid a tape recorder in the room, the sly girl. This little one truly is a slippery little weasel, isn't she? She hid the tape recorder and hit record just before they barged in and attacked her."

"She's got Detective Carter's trust, so that works to our advantage as well if we can get in contact with the kid again to keep spying on Carter," Reese replied calmly with a slight smile. "And please, call me John. What about now?"

"Hold on, Detective Carter is trying to get her into the station," Finch said with a frown. "She needs her as witness to what happened. Should I call her and let her know there's a camera above her as well?"

"No need," Reese said calmly, "I think Miss Denning pointed it out quite well for us."

"Indeed she has, sharp eye and mind," Finch said calculating, "This truly is a puzzle."

"Something is finally a puzzle for you? How impressive," John said smiling.

Finch was silent for a while considering his options. On the one hand, they could have another vigilante added onto the team with Reese. On the other, they could have another version of Fusco behind a desk, but if she wasn't trusted and was the one to go off into the field work right under Carter's nose, it would create few problems and Carter would easily be shaken off of John's back with just the slightest nudge from their new friend.

"She seems to be close to a nervous breakdown, though," Finch said thoughtfully without realizing it.

"She was almost gang raped, it's understandable for her to be upset," Reese said into his ear bud, trying to figure out what his boss was thinking, "We'll keep an eye on her. So long as she's near Detective Carter's desk, we'll be fine."

"Good," Finch said quietly without realizing that he was talking aloud. "I don't want her blowing our whole operation, but she'd make a wonderful asset to it. Hm… the problem now is to find out why her number is up. Come on, Miss Denning, who would try to hurt someone as innocent, if not properly trained in the art of silent and untraceable killing, as you?"

"What if it's the same reason that she is trained in the Military?" Reese asked, and Finch blinked.

"An excellent suggestion. But now I'll have to look at her military history..." he said thoughtfully beginning to hack into the Military files and databases.

* * *

So, why do you think she's so well-trained in the Military?


	6. Station Duty

I still don't own PoI.

Enjoy.

* * *

"What the hell did I tell you, Carter?" one FBI yelled angrily as the detective carried a still sobbing Daisy into her work force covered in clothing taken from a store with a little help from Reese, who had laid it out with a note to her.

"I almost found her, but she was almost raped," she shot back angrily, "And I got your _real _criminals, by the way, the trio of pedophiles that were trying to rape her. They're in the back of my squad car. Have fun and knock yourselves out."

"What are you talking about? This kid _is _the criminal!" the FBI yelled before grabbing her arm.

"Carter's right, you can't just go attacking a kid who is innocent," Lionel said turning around his laptop for them to see. "I got visual and audio from the warehouse in an email from Carter."

"Yes, thank you, I saw that the kid had planted both of them there for her own protection," Carter said angrily, yet grateful towards him, "I shot you that email to verify. The real deal is in my glove compartment. Go talk to the pedophiles if you want more information. Something tells me you're not getting anything out of this poor girl anytime soon, and neither is anyone else. She's in the hospital in the ER, and won't say anything about anyone except those men and what happened. She also keeps stammering about a good Samaritan who shot the ones who were trying to rape her before leaving with only a few words to her."

"Watch your step, Detective," the captain of the FBI group warned threateningly. He glared before the three rapists were dragged in by three different officers.

"That's her! That's the little bitch!" the leader yelled, "That's the little bitch that arrested us for no reason after we were shot for trying to get what we paid for from a prostitute!"

"Considering she's the one with the rope burn marks on her wrists, I'll believe her over you," Fusco said darkly as he glared at the photos on Detective Carter's camera on her phone of the injured teen that Reese was looking for. "And besides that, we have audio and video that the kid set up."

A fourth cop entered with the audio and video tapes before plugging it into the TV for the entire NYPD and FBI group to watch. To their initial shock, what had been said by Carter was all true, and that they'd tried to rape Daisy. They didn't get a good look at Reese's face, he'd made sure of that by wearing a scarf over his face, but they saw as he left just a few minutes before Carter did. It was to Carter's shock that the man in the suit she had been hunting was wearing cotton jacket and pants, like a runner. They huffed before shaking their heads.

"Any idea who this guy is?"

"Not a clue, and we don't even have a hair or eye color because it's all in black and white," another cop said confused, "Well, this all proves the kid's innocent in all this. What do we do now with her? Let her go?"

"We don't have any other choice, she's an adult," Carter said before turning back to her desk. "I say we just leave her alone and not ask her anymore questions."

"Hey!" the FBI yelled angrily, "That's illegal!"

"No, it's not," Carter shot back with an amused smile, "She has her rights. Fifth Amendment says that she has the right to remain silent if she wants to. If she wants to exercise it, then let her. the kid's probably too traumatized to do anything anyways."

"So what the hell are you going to do when this kid gets released from the Hospital?" Fusco asked curiously.

"I'll take her home, see if some sleep can't calm her down," Carter said before heading out of the NYC Police Station and to her car.

POI

"Man saved me, he said you want other man, showed me photo. Seen man in photo couple of times. He show up eventually for you," Daisy said blankly as Detective Carter walked into her hospital bedroom where she was sitting with blankets over her gown and a switchblade under her pillow, "Felons always do."

"Oh, damn, not you too!" she spat angrily and Daisy jumped in fear. "What, are you working for them, too?!"

"Who?"

"The man who saved your life is a criminal!" Carter said as she put her hands on her hips. "He's wanted for crimes in a lot of the states."

"Like me?"

"No, you're different, you're innocent," Carter snapped back.

"Paid mercenary?"

"… I never thought of it like that…" Carter admitted quietly, "I never thought that he could have been paid off to do that. But by who?"

"Government," Daisy said, "Corrupt. Hire people to take down threats. I heard a rumor that the FBI was trying to destroy one of their own men who had taken a requested and permitted week long vacation just because he wanted a break from it all and not have to worry about it."

"No doubt that's true, otherwise I'd be out of a job," Carter growled before sighing heavily. "I guess you're right. The guy _has _saved my hide a couple times."

"Many."

"Whatever! Wait, you know him?"

"Only that he saved me. I only know he's no criminal. He wouldn't have saved me otherwise," Daisy said as a different light that Detective Carter couldn't quite identify entered her eyes.

The Detective could have sworn that the look was either a spark of insanity, sadistic desires, or some other emotion tied with being rescued. Stockholm Syndrome? Could this young child be one of the ones that the FBI was trying to eliminate for inside reason that they wouldn't disclose? From what the Detective could tell, this young woman had been tortured and abused for so long that it had a lasting impression on her psyche and the way that she behaved and went about on her daily routines. There was a sorrow in the teen's eyes that relfected the same feelings that she'd seen when she'd first rescued her nameless vigilante in a suit.

Detective Carter decided that she would worry about the kid and the man in the suit working together later. Right now, this kid had information on a few other criminals. With any luck, she would be able to trap some easily. What she didn't know was that this teenager was so trained in the art of silent killing that even Reese wouldn't be able to keep up if she wanted to go on a killing spree. It was part of who she was, and Carter knew that there was something about the teen that didn't quite ring right in the books of law, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. This kid, whoever she was, most likely had psychological issues from trauma, or at least was bipolar if nothing else, she deduced.

* * *

So, do you guys really want to know what happens to Daisy and why she's so well trained? Well, that's coming up soon.

I'll update faster if you review!


	7. Kid's Abilities

Still don't own PoI. Daisy is mine, however. And trust me, she's going to be _very _messed up in the head. She'll just keep her eyes on the bigger picture and work through her life as if it were a giant game of Chess. Also, she has a reason for everything she does, and just like in any game of chess, pawns must be sacrificed. Therefore she will be sacrificing quite a few pawns in the upcoming chapters.

Also, Daisy will be a complete emotional roller coaster ride for a while. I've got a psychological diagnosis/disorder or two in mind, but I'm still looking into them to give her the one that she will fit the best into.

* * *

"So, Detective Carter has her in protective custody?" Reese asked Fusco a couple of days later, who confirmed this quickly and quietly. "Well, that makes my job a lot harder."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lionel, is that she's needed for the team," Reese explained, "The kid is powerful. She has lots of training in the right fields for my line of work."

"You're out of your mind. That's like begging for trouble. And how can she have training in your line of work?"

"It's ultimately up to her, Lionel. You saw how protective she was of Detective Carter. For all we know, she just wants to make sure the law is upheld and innocent lives are spared. I'm still working on that last part, but I'll need you to look into that as well for me, see what you can dig up that we can't. Ask around, tell them you noticed a particularly violent child with exceptional skills."

"Boys, we've got a problem," Finch interrupted, "Miss Denning had gone missing."

"What?"

"When?"

"Last night, while she was supposedly at Detective Carter's home, and young Mister Carter is missing as well," Finch said gravely, "I fear the worst."

"I'm on it," Reese said getting onto his motorcycle.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Lionel muttered before hanging up and going out of the Police Department.

POI

"Finch, I still don't get how she can be so well-trained in the art of silent killing when she's not a cold-blooded killer. Care to explain that for me?"

"I've got a few theories, none of them pleasant at all, Mr. Reese..."

"Just give me the theories and I'll weed them out. All I can tell is that she somehow has completely unofficial military training, and has been living on the streets for who knows how long. That's just looking at her fighting and strategy styles, not to mention the brains and courage... or stupidity and audacity, whichever one, it took her to just sit there and nearly let herself get raped."

"She explained it to Detective Carter, Mr. Reese. She did that so her parents' killers could go to jail, while she was left free with no charges to her name. Besides, she had only a blade, there was no chances of her winning such an unfair fight alive."

"I won't deny, I would never have done what she did," Finch said looking at the doll-camera's image of Detective Carter.

"Smart kid. She's got the killing ability, but not the instinct unless it's absolutely necessary," John mused half to himself.

"Reminds me of somebody else I know," Finch retorted, and Reese blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Harold, care to help me figure out where all this unofficial military training comes in?"

"I'm still working on that. I'll let you know just as soon as I find out myself."

POI

"I don't get it, why are you doing this?" the boy asked the two men, who were glaring first between each other and then to the two teens in front of them.

"Come on, Carter, surely you can figure it out, what with your mom being a detective and all that," the first one laughed. "And who's your little friend? Bang girl? Hm? What the little brat like, brownie?"

"If that's a racist joke, you'll be begging by the time we're done here," Daisy glared dangerously. She knew she had the advantage here – she could easily create as much havoc as she wanted if only she didn't have Taylor Carter, the Detective's son, in the way.

The man simply glared before pushing a button and letting a tape player play its round. It was the recording of what had happened at the garage, and she realized who she was dealing with. The _real _boss of the thugs that had tried to gang rape her was in front of her.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously before she began plotting her escape. She had a plan to get rid of two birds – or rather, three – with one stone. Get the FBI off her back, her fingerprints untraceable, and get the two of them out of the mess that she herself had landed them in. Her attacker growled angrily and she looked up at him calculatingly. Two hundred pounds, three hundred at the most, and his cohorts simply _reeked _of alcohol all over them. She could also smell some testosterone in the air and knew that they were getting aroused.

"What do you want?" she growled, "Money? Got none. Bribe? Not going to work. Blackmail? Again, no luck there, gents. So what is it?"

"You're going to get our three buddies out of prison," they growled and pulled out a gun, "And just to make sure you do it, we're going to fuck you in front of your little boyfriend here."

"Let him go without a fight, no question asked, and I want to see him meeting up with his mom _unharmed_ and you've got yourself a no-fight remaining deal," Daisy countered, and the man considered it. "Oh, and did I mention that I'll let you lot fuck me as much as you want if you do that? no fight put up? All the pleasure you can muster?"

"Don't listen to her," the leader growled to the other one, who was beginning to show signs of erection, she knew.

"Come on, you know you want it," she teased as she began unbuttoning the shirt that Detective Carter had supplied for her from her spare laundry that never fit her anymore.

_Sorry Detective, but it's to protect your son,_ Daisy thought sorrowfully. _You'll thank me for this later, I promise._

"Oh, god, boss, can we please just fuck her?" the first one who wasn't in charge begged as his pants began showing more signs of arousal. "Please? Can we take her up on the deal?"

"Fine, but all his electronics will stay," the leader countered, and Daisy smiled and nodded.

_All according to the escape plan, kid,_ she thought proudly. _Carter would be proud of you for risking your neck like this. _

Taylor Carter emptied his pockets before giving Daisy a sad look and leaving with a second henchman and beginning to whimper. Daisy narrowed her eyes before they glared at her and one sauntered forwards, only to be smacked upside the head by the leader. She knew that she had a short time window before they got too badly aroused so that she could get some more alcohol into their systems.

* * *

Should she make it? Should there be lasting damage on her?

Review, please!


	8. Houdini

Okay, I know I don't own PoI, but I do want to make a few elaborations up front. Chessie's a cold-blooded killer, even though she didn't commit those crimes, and that will be explained later, I promise.

For the reviewer who was asking about Jacob, I just threw him in there for fun, he probably won't show up again.

Thank you

* * *

"Don't you want a little more alcohol?" Daisy asked confused as she "accidentally" dropped a bottle onto the shirt she'd removed. "Oops."

"Screw the alcohol," the first lackey said jerking down his trousers. "Let me fuck her!"

"Wait your turn!" the second lackey yelled angrily, and rammed his full beer bottle against his cohort's chest.

The two began fighting and ramming full beer bottles on each other angrily. It wasn't exactly how Daisy had them burning alive planned, per se, but it would get the job done just as well. The leader was watching her movements suspiciously, and only relaxed when she let out a muffled yet "startled" scream at the first lackey falling to the floor.

"Sorry," the second breathed, "Now for the fucking."

"Wait your turn! I go first!" the leader snapped, and the now-drunk lackey glared at him angrily before beginning to try to fight him.

It was a hopeless fight. Within moments the leader was covered in booze as well, but the lackey was dead by the end of a minute. The leader scowled before he saw Daisy take out what he saw was flint and realized her plot and his mistake. She rammed all the beer bottles on the floor angrily and leapt on the table for safety.

"Shit!" he swore as she ignited the fire.

She waited in the room, letting the hot metal table burn her fingerprints right off. The men's agonized screams of pain and the smell of burning flesh permeated her existence and her every atomic molecule and fragment, and she began coughing from smoke inhalation as she continued to ensure that she had no fingerprints for her to be identified by anymore, not even by Detective Carter.

She leapt from the room and raced downstairs as the fire quickly spread, racing out the back doors into a dark alley just before the building in question, which had been the location of a mafia gang, blew up with all the explosives at the bottom and crumbled like a house of cards. Daisy breathed deeply and slightly yet almost silently rasping, she ran away from the scene of her self-protecting crime silently.

POI

Detective Carter had received an "anonymous" tip in the form of her son, and had called in for backup to head to the mafia gang house since it was where her son, and her charge, had been taken to. she'd explained that her charge had given up what was most precious to her – her virginity – to their attackers to keep Taylor safe. But when she and Fusco arrived with the others, they were horrified to find the building in flames just before it crumbled like a house of cards.

"How the hell?" Detective Carter breathed before another explosion shook the building and caused the rest of it to collapse.

"Well, there goes our witness," the FBI growled angrily, "Now what do we do? This is your fault."

"My fault? She was kidnapped alongside my son!" Carter shot back with hot tears in her eyes. "Don't you get it?! She sacrificed herself to keep my son safe and alive! How on earth could you say that so heartlessly? Don't you care?"

"Not really," he said emotionlessly, "But I'm sure your son will be pleased to know his rescuer is dead. After all, there's no way _anyone _could have survived that explosion. And any skeletons that will be found will be so marred and crushed that they'll be impossible to identify."

"Damn it… damn it!" Detective Carter swore as she turned to Detective Fusco and began to cry on his shoulder like a small and frightened child. "She risked her life… gave her life… for Taylor…"

"For him to get away," Fusco said quietly, "She's a hero for it, that's for sure. If not in anyone else's books, in yours and mine. Come on, let's get you home so we can keep Taylor safe."

She allowed herself to be lead away hollowly as Lionel gently led her to her car. He set her in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat to drive her home.

POI

Finch and Reese watched the explosion carefully before noting something that a camera had picked up a block away.

"Finch, what is that?" Reese asked pointing to a small blotch on the screen.

"Hold on let me look," Finch said upgrading the picture and zooming in. "My god… I think… I think Miss Denning is still alive! John-!"

"I know," he said calmly with a relieved sigh, "back onto the field I go. Thanks."

"It's just as much of a relief to me as it is to you," Finch said looking up ever so slightly. "After all, she nearly died saving Detective Carter's son."

"And we'll make sure it's not in vain," Reese said darkly as he grabbed his motorcycle jacket. "And while she's still an unscreened vigilante, she's in danger."

"Indeed," Finch said pursing his lips as Reese left. "She truly is a female and much younger version of you, Mr. Reese. Something tells me that she will become a powerful force alongside you in our operations."

"How on earth is she a trained assassin, anyways, Finch?"

"I'm looking into that. I'm also looking into who really performed those crimes that she was accused of, as well as why she was with Jacob and who he is. So far he seems to just be your average homeless veteran that she randomly ran into and probably won't again. She definitely has some psychological issues, and definitely some emotional scarring from the wreck that killed her parents."

"That explains why she never has the right or normal reactions to anything."

"Yes, yes it does."

"So his number's not up now that she's gone?"

"No, but she's not the one who was threatening him."

"You think she has mafia tailing her."

"It's possible. Could it be Elias?"

"I doubt it. He's not smart enough for that," Reese snorted. "Just let me know how she became a cold-blooded killer when you can."

"You know that you'll be the first one I tell," Finch said shooting him one of those _don't question my methods_ looks.

* * *

Okay, so hopefully that gives a little more of an explanation. Daisy will even out in the end, I promise.


	9. Cheshire Cat

Still don't own PoI. Daisy mellows out in this chapter, sort of. She has a sense of duty, and she upholds to it.

* * *

It had taken a couple of days, but John Reese and Harold Finch had finally found Daisy Denning as she was resting. Her palms were red and highly blistered up, and that was only what they could see on the off chances that she removed the bandages in front of a camera. They'd set one up in most of the abandoned warehouses, and the one they'd set up just so happened to be one of the ones that John had checked and found was usually abandoned because of snakes during the summers, and because of horrible stray cats in the winter.

Daisy Denning however, was oblivious to all this. Her hands were paining her so badly that she wanted to contact someone, anyone, but she knew it would only make things worse. Detective Carter would be on her trail again, and then she would never, not ever, hear the end of what she'd done to protect Taylor. She'd already protected Taylor as her way of saying thank you to the Detective, and to fulfill the life-debt that she owed the woman. She hated having to let the three men get their way before, but it had been to paint her out as innocent and to put her parents' killers behind bars sucessfully for a few more years yet. And besides that, they'd been pointing guns at her while she was about to collapse, there had been no way that she would have been able to fight back unless she was at the top of her game, which she hadn't been. She was now suddenly glad that her follower, stalker, whatever people called him had rescued her. And that mafia gang that she'd blown up and set fire to - that had been part of what had killed her family by means of the group of men that the FBI were chasing, so that handled that part of avenging her parents' death.

Daisy almost laughed at the recognition that she had aroused them so much that it had become their downfall and her strength. She was proud to say that the burns on her hands were the only damage done that night, and even that had been perfectly willing because she had forced it to happen. She didn't want to get caught off guard again, not now not ever. She had removed handguns from her attackers, and made sure to stock up on more than enough bullets to ensure that she would make a clean getaway no matter what. Her backpack wielded only her bullets, a spare handgun, a spare set of clothes and a box of cereal.

Reese narrowed his eyes at her medical methods, knowing they were incorrect. He had put up with it for a day until Finch notified him of an approaching police investigation of the warehouse in need for setting it up for a homeless shelter. He sighed knowing that it was now or never to approach her, but it would need to be with caution.

She was immediately alert as she heard someone enter her domain, and she pulled out her gun and hid behind a door. She heard footsteps and froze as a vaguely familiar build entered her field of vision as he passed her. without him noticing, she grabbed her backpack, which she had filled with a few spare things that she'd grabbed from the mafia building before blowing it up. a new Ipod Touch, a cell phone, a laptop with a charger and nine flash drives with eight GB each were her items of choice alongside a wad that held more than two hundred thousand dollars in Benjamin Franklins.

Finch alerted Reese of her leaving the building and he snarled angrily for letting his guard down. Finch then reminded him that she also had army training and that he had a few minutes to leave without getting caught by Detective Carter. John raced out of the building before donning his helmet quickly and racing off on his motorcycle, knowing that he had better keep his guard up if he was to catch this little weasel that had evaded him not once, but twice.

He growled to himself at the knowledge that this was the first time someone he was supposed to be watching slipped away twice right from under his nose. Well, aside from the two foster sisters that he had saved from getting killed for robbing a dead man of twenty-five grand each.

"Mr. Reese, she's alive and well," Finch assured, "She's managed to run to a different location. We'd best let her rest for now – she's exhausted."

"We have to catch her off guard, Finch," Reese argued, "She won't come otherwise. She's slipped out from under me twice now. A third time will just be too much. You know how I feel about losing my targets."

"I know you do, but I have a couple of tracking devices on her now," Finch smiled, "Her new stolen cell phone and IPod Touch. Not to mention the one on her laptop if she gets on Wi-Fi."

"Ah, you could have told me about that sooner," Reese sighed frustrated. "How long until we barge in and stop her from doing something? She has a handgun now, as well as a number of blades at her disposal."

"I'm not sure," Finch said, "She's going into an abandoned district of the city. I think she wants to be left alone for a while to recover. I believe that she's out of danger."

"No, she's not," Reese insisted, "Not until we find who or what is trying to kill her."

"Or if she's trying to kill someone else," Finch reminded, and Reese shook his head. Surely the teen wouldn't do that if she'd sacrificed herself to destroy a mafia building.

Would she?

* * *

Do you think she's trying to kill someone else? And please keep in mind, I like to paint the FBI (or at least the PoI division) as a batch of lying hypocrites.

Up Next: How Daisy's family died, and why she has no control over her emotions!

Review please! It helps me to improve!


	10. Explanations Of Sorts

I still don't own PoI. Anyways, You'll hear part of why the FBI labels her as a cold-blooded killer, and why she labels herself as a killer.

**Please note that there has been an update to chapter 6 should something have not made sense. I have gone through it five times to try to bring better results, and that was what I came up with.**

* * *

It wasn't every day that she was forced to run from an ally, but this time it had been necessary. He had known who she was, had seen her, and had easily been able to identify her. If he was with the mafia, she'd figure out soon enough. It disturbed her greatly how even though the group of men that had killed her parents were now dead or behind prison bars, she was more alone in the world than before with no reason to keep going. No family to go home to since both sides of her family tree didn't want her and had threatened her.

Still, there _was _the one who she had given the slip. He had come armed and dangerous, but his eyes when he had entered had been soft, almost mellow, even though they were still serious and businesslike in nature. His body posture screamed well-practiced fighter, as well as a member of multiple branches of the army. He was excelled at spy work, and she'd given him the slip not once, but twice. Whoever this man was, she had to find him if she wanted to get healed.

But the thing was, now that she had no kin, and no reason for living, she didn't want to be healed. She'd let go like that to keep Taylor safe to repay Detective Carter, but now she had nothing now that the two days of rest period that she'd given herself after giving her rescuer the slip were over.

Nothing, it echoed in her mind, a reminder of all of the times that her brothers had called her that throughout their childhood. A nothing that would never be anything, just a shadow on a wall, they'd told her.

Or an empty corpse with nothing to tell the tales for.

She pulled out her switchblade, the thoughts of death from before flooding back to her. She opened the switchblade, staring at it blankly for a long time. After a while, she held it up to her left wrist for a few seconds only to drop it to her right side again. She was glad she was sitting on nothing but dirt – it made the clean-up so much easier for everybody, not that anyone would take the time to clean her up except for the stench that she'd make. After a long time, she held the knife up again to her left wrist, literally touching it to her skin. The contact felt cool and unnatural, and she hated it. She wanted it to go away, but there were a lot of things that she'd wanted to go away that she now wished that she had back.

Like her family. Her parents had forced her to move repeatedly, and had settled down in New York City just after she'd turned fourteen. They'd forbidden her from social networks, and her brothers were only making things worse by constantly hounding her and making fun of her for her hobbies. But when she'd finally gotten the silence from her brothers and the lack of authority from her parents that she wanted, it was in all the wrong ways. They were now dead because of her. They were dead because she couldn't have taken fifteen seconds to help them, and her mind warped her back to the day that she lost them.

_The five of them screamed as their car was run off the road during a high speed police chase. The car behind them had been the one that had been the one they were chasing, not that the police cruisers or their drivers had cared any. They screamed even louder as their car did not one, but six complete three hundred and sixty degree spirals before finally landing top-down in the river. _

_Daisy herself was screaming in terror as the car was being flooded with water from all the cracks and breaks in the windows, and was even more scared as her parents and brothers wouldn't wake. She had assumed the worst, assumed their necks were broken. So, she'd managed to escape through a broken window after catching one large gulp of air. She swam to the surface of the water as black spots began to fill her vision now that she was beginning to run out of air, breaking the surface just as her supply completely ran out. _

_She breathed and gasped in oxygen deeply before swimming to the nearby docks to hide from anyone who would try to hurt her. She was afraid, and rightfully so. But it was to her horror the next day when she'd picked up a discarded newspaper to find that her family hadn't died of broken necks, but from drowning while they were knocked out from the corkscrew. _

_It was that day that Daisy swore justice upon the man who had murdered her family, and swore that when he finally got the justice he deserved, she'd do what she had to in order to make sure that she herself received justice for neglecting her family. She had sworn vengeance, and that she would achieve it even if it turned her into a completely screwed-up-in-the-head monster. _

"Uphold to your oath," Daisy growled to herself angrily. "Uphold to your oath, you've spent five years knowing this day would come, you spent five years desensitizing yourself, now just do it and get it over with. You spent five years turning yourself into a monster to get to this point, now make sure that nobody else is hurt because of what you are."

POI

"Finch, I found her," Reese said into his earpiece. "She's on the ground outside. It's cloudy and about to rain, and she's not even trying to go inside. Any ideas?"

"Is she alive?"

"About to check that," Reese said before going out to the teen.

Finch remained silent, and became worried when he heard Reese's astonished breathing.

"Mr. Reese? Is she-is she dead?"

"Alive, but barely, Finch," he said gravely, "I think I know why her number came up. She wasn't a danger to society, and it wasn't a danger to her. She was a danger to herself."

"You think… _suicide_?" Finch asked appalled, "But-but…"

"Survivor's guilt can do a lot of things to a person, Finch," Reese said gravely, "I caught her just in time, by the looks of it. She was holding the knife to her throat."

"Let me go!" Finch heard Daisy screaming at Reese distraught. "You don't understand! I have to do this!"

"Why? Because your parents died in a freak accident?" Reese said emotionlessly, "you don't have to do this. I've lost people I care about for very similar reasons. Yes, I know about the crash, and how you survived. I know a lot about you, Daisy Denning. You're supposed to be dead, you want to be dead, but you don't belong among the dead. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Don't waste it like this."

"I killed them!" she screamed, and Finch flinched in fear for Reese.

Reese, however, was perfectly calm as the teenage girl snapped at him distraught with tears running down her face and blood from her left wrist where she'd slit it. He had her right wrist in a lock-hold with his left hand, and his right hand was at his side to let her know he wasn't a threat, not unless she became one.

"Your parents died in an accident, anyone at age fourteen and terrified would have made the same mistake, to leave their family to die while they fled," Reese reasoned, "I know I would have."

"I was stupid! I should have woken them or tried to! They'd have lived if I had! I should be with them, I should have died that day!" she screamed at him before he blinked at her calmly.

Finch began worrying as the only sounds heard between the three of them were computer monitors and hardware and Daisy's agonized and pained sobbing. He needn't have worried, because even though Reese knew what had to be done to comfort the teen, he wasn't the type of man to do it. But, he reasoned, it would spare an innocent life and bring more justice to the city.

He said nothing as he put his right arm around her and held her to his chest for her to sob into it distraught. He began rubbing her back gently, like his mother had done to him, and gradually her sobbing had died down to whimpers. It was then that he remembered her injury.

"Where's the nearest hospital that you have access to?" Reese asked Finch, who jumped in shock at his voice.

"South Street and Fifty-first," Finch said dutifully, "You'll need to hurry."

"I know," Reese said picking up the teen before putting her in the car he'd borrowed from Fusco and then speeding off towards the nearest hospital. "Hang in there, Daisy. I'm going to keep you safe, even if it means from yourself for a while. I know what you're going through, only it's literally just three other people I care about who are still alive. I only know them through work, but it's still better than nothing."

Daisy stared up blankly at the man who was saving her life yet again. He hadn't had to do it, and she knew he wasn't a physical contact person by the way he'd hugged her lately and awkwardly.

_Does he truly know how I feel? _She asked herself blankly as she remained awake by focusing on Reese's voice.

* * *

Yes, I know, a cliffie of sorts. But, I tried to lead into the first Person of Interest Crossover I'm going to write. You'll see what I mean when I get there, but until then, it will remain here on this page. Anyways, I'm hoping this explanation will sort of suffice for now. her background will be explained in time, and her emotions will mellow out. As Reese said, Surivior's Guilt can really change a person.

Which is part of why she's a little crazy right now. Anyways, review please! And a big thank you to those who reviewed and told me how I can improve!


	11. Piecing the Puzzle

I still don't own PoI.

A thank you to all of my reviewers on what I can do to improve, and that is what took me so long. I went back to try to fix some things to clear them up, which took a long time. Of course, I did that for all the chapters that I have waiting to be posted, but I don't want to overwhelm you guys.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"How is she?" Finch asked as Reese carried Daisy's limp form into their flat. "Is-did you-she-?"

"Alive," Reese said triumphantly with his normal voice. "I got her just in time. her left wrist had a few vein issues, but I managed to convince our good friend in the ER to stitch her up by saying I caught her in the act of suicide. It wasn't a lie, but I refused to let her stay in the hospital. She insisted that Daisy come back with me."

"And it's a good thing you did, too," Finch said frowning, "But what will we do with a suicidal teen? I have no idea how to work around them, or any teen for that matter."

"Relax, it's probably just a combination of Survivor's Guilt and PTSD getting to her head," Reese said firmly before laying her out on the couch. "I'll sleep on the floor. She knows who I am, and that I saved her life twice now. I think she trusts me, but I'm not sure yet."

"Well, we'll remove her weapons just in case," Finch said shooting him a _do-it-I-don't-want-to-die _look.

"No, it will only make her more agitated," Reese said, "She's got unofficial military training, and four full nonstop years of it while living on the streets. Five almost, actually."

"Four, it was the day before she turned fifteen that the accident happened," Finch said turning one of the monitors to reveal a newspaper article. "I believe that you are right about the guilt."

"She told me that they died because she didn't check for pulses before escaping the car," Reese said sitting down and examining it. "Seems like the truth. So are the phone records, her mother's phone disappeared along with Daisy."

"I traced it to find a few voicemails to her after she tried calling her other family," Finch said gravely, "none of them reacted kindly. If anything, they probably wanted her dead. It's sad when someone is truly that alone in the world."

"We were not too long ago, Finch," Reese reminded him, "Till we found each other, and then adding Lionel on later. We'll have to work on Detective Carter. Add Daisy in and we've got a nice little dysfunctional family."

"Very funny," Finch said giving him a glare. "And the blood?"

"On the ground, it will wash into the dirt with the rain, they won't be able to trace it," Reese said calmly and Finch frowned. "She really knew what she was doing. She's a slippery one, and would work well alongside us."

"_if _we can get her to trust me," Finch scowled.

"She will if you watch her," Reese said and Finch did a double take with astonished and widened eyes. "I know you probably don't like the idea, but keep her alive, fed, sheltered and company while I'm gone with another number. Try to get her to open up to you, and dare I say that even crying her eyes out will work just as well to get it out. Oh, and you'll need to let her hug you."

"What? You let her hug you?" Finch asked appalled at the words of the _extremely _anti-physical contact man.

"Rather, I hugged her and held her to me while she cried," Reese corrected, "She needed it badly, Finch, and I think it was why she trusted me with the hospital. She's hurting inside, and this wound of the heart is extremely deep. Only someone else can heal it. I think the two of us working together can help her. She didn't even trust Detective Carter with a hospital, and that's saying something."

"Mister Reese, I'm horrible with teenagers, and I've always been horrible with girls, but I'm especially bad at teenage girls. They're-they're like a foreign species to me," Finch protested before Reese smiled and chuckled. "This isn't funny!"

"No, but that you're admitting that you are bad at something is," Reese smiled before heading to the door. "What's the next number?"

"Still Miss Denning's," Finch sighed gravely.

"Well, we're cooped up here for a few days then," Reese sighed before finding a spare chair and sitting on it. "So, are you up for a game of poker?"

"Such a vulgar game? No thank you, I'd rather fiddle around on a computer," Finch snapped before looking over at the couch. "How long until she wakes up do you think?"

"Anywhere from two hours to two weeks, depending on her will to live," Reese said with a frown before again changing the subject. "alright, then since no poker, why not chess?"

"Chess, I can live with," Finch agreed before setting it up on his laptop. "You _did _grab her backpack, didn't you?"

Reese smiled before going to a different room of the penthouse and then returning with the backpack still crammed with Daisy's goods. Finch nodded before blinking as Reese opened it up and pulled out a laptop, IPod Touch, and cell phone.

"Stolen from the mafia building she set on fire and accidentally blew up," Reese explained before Finch deadpanned in his chair. "It's true. That's how she repaid her life debt to Detective Carter, saved Taylor Carter, and faked her death yet again."

The two remained in stoic silence as they began their chess match with Reese moving a white pawn first two squares forwards.

* * *

Please be honest, do you guys think this was a good chapter, or do you just consider it filler?

Review to let me know.


	12. The Brains Meet

Still don't own Person of Interest.

Enjoy.

* * *

"How is she, Finch?"

"Still asleep, Mr. Reese," Finch replied as he glanced over at Daisy's almost unmoving frame on the couch. "The only movement I see is her breathing."

"Better than nothing," he said putting a finger to his ear bud as he followed Taylor Carter, whose number had come up literally two minutes after the two had finished their chess match. "Any idea why Taylor Carter is the one whose number came up?"

"No, but we'll need to warn the Detective of her son's danger," Finch said as Daisy began stirring. "I'll need to call you back, Mr. Reese."

"Of course," Reese said before letting Finch hang up.

Daisy blinked confused at the cream colored ceiling above her. She was on a couch, and a very comfy one at that. But where was she? She tried moving, and noted that her left wrist was in bandages with stitches. Her eyes hurt badly, and she felt as though some of the weight had been taken off of her chest for some unknown reason.

"Miss Denning, I assume," she heard Finch say, and was immediately jerking upright to wheel and face him.

She staggered at the resulting head rush and blinked the spinning room away and clenched her jaw to keep from vomiting. She didn't know who this man was, or if he was a threat or not, but what did it matter?

Then the previous waking day's events rushed back to her and she grit her teeth and grabbed her left wrist in pain as it throbbed angrily. The man's eyes widened before he put his hand in his pocket. She followed in suit to try to bring forth a protection device, only to scrounge and find them empty. She felt naked without her defensive tools, and began looking and scanning for escape routes.

"I'm not going to harm you. Not when a mutual friend of ours took the time to spare your life the other day," he said sizing her up, and she turned her eyes to face his and found a mass of stormy grey in his irises. "You'll recall the one who saved you from the trio of… mobsters…"

"Pedophiles," she snarled, "Who are you? What do you want? How the hell do you know who I am? How do you know all these things about me?"

"I can dig up anything about anyone I want," he said calmly looking at her before limping over to sit on a chair beside a mass of computers and monitors. "I'm afraid my name is to remain a secret for now. Our mutual friend will inform you of what is going on when he returns. As for what I want – I want the same thing that you and our mutual friends want: Innocent lives to be spared."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We're not omniscient, we can't figure these things out. We're not geniuses, at least I'm not. If anything I'm a dumbass who can't do a damn thing right," she snorted angrily before turning away with a look in her eyes that Finch knew all too well.

"You feel guilty because of the car crash that your family didn't survive," he said, and she jerked her eyes to him and stood up angrily.

"Don't you _dare _bring that up to me!" she spat at him angrily, "Don't you _dare _tell me that you know how I feel! You know _nothing _about what I'm going through!"

"A few dear friends of mine were in an explosion that I was able to warn about," he said softly, "I couldn't contact them in time. I've seen hundreds of innocent lives destroyed and taken while I had the chance to do something about it. That's why I do what I do. I'm tired of all the unnecessary death. I'm tired of all the everything the world gives out. I wanted to change the world for the better, even if only a few lives at a time."

His words seemed to break a dam somewhere inside the teen, and she fell back onto the sofa and curled up in a silent ball just as she had in Detective Carter's office. He could see the tears flowing silently down her cheeks and wanted to go over to her, but also he didn't. He didn't exactly want to risk any kind of negative reaction.

"Dark, White, Regular, or peanut butter?" he asked at last, and she looked up at him as if he had lost his marbles and she just wanted to be left alone. "Pick one, any."

"Does it matter?" she spat venemously.

"To me, it does."

"When it comes to chocolate? Peanut butter with it, hands down. Otherwise? Regular, but no coffee, I have my reasons."

"Yes, you're Mormon," he said calmly glancing at her before limping to a different area and then bringing back a large package of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. "Here, try these."

Daisy stared at the chocolate before turning back to stare at her bandaged wrist. Her heart hurt, and as did a lot of things all over her, and she felt empty – _very _empty. She really wanted a place to call home, a place to return to whenever she was upset, but that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Everywhere she went she was kicked out for things that happened to her, all of which were outside of her control.

Finch stared at her, at a loss for what to do. She was silent, so he couldn't figure out just what she was thinking or feeling at the moment. It was beginning to irk him, and he was relieved by the sound of a buzzing from his pocket.

"Need a hand, Mr. Reese?" he asked with a relieved smile as he limped towards the computer.

"Update," he said simply, and the technician frowned.

"Awake, alert, and allegedly silent," he said bluntly. "How are our two favorite Detectives?"

"Not good, Finch, they're pining," Reese said, "I think after our mutual friend. Is she looking at an object now, or you?"

"Object," Finch said, "a rather newly attained one."

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!" she said with tears forming in her eyes, "If you're that desperate then put it on speaker phone!"

"Ah, some spit fire," Reese smiled as he heard Daisy, "Music to my ears. Go ahead, put it in speaker, I don't mind."

"Alright, Mr. Reese, can you hear us both now?" Finch asked as he set the phone down next to him on the desk and Daisy came over to the desk. He eyed Daisy warily before she backed off with an even more hurt look on her face.

"Please tell me the two of you are getting along," Reese said calmly, and Daisy breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering if you'd abandoned me like all the others," Daisy admitted to him quietly.

"There's a reason I left you with our mutual friend," Reese said calmly to her, "Harold, would you care to explain to her, or do you want me to?"

"I will," he said scowling at the phone. "Don't call me that."

Daisy closed her eyes as though she were trying to remember something from a time long past that she cherished and Finch stared and blinked at her before she opened them.

"Am I missing something?" Finch asked, and she shook her head.

"You're the first Harold I've ever met," she said, "Everyone kept saying it was a common name, but you're the first one I met."

"You're the first Daisy I've met," Finch retorted and Reese cleared his throat. "While we're on the subject of names, _John, _how are Detectives Carter and Fusco?"

"I believe they're pining after Miss Denning and grew quite attached to her in the few hours that she was at the hospital," he said calmly, "Any news about Taylor?"

"None," Finch said, and Daisy scowled and furrowed her brow.

"How can I help?" she asked as though it was a headache for her, and Finch looked at her. "What? I've got nothing else to do. Let me help."

"I'll let you explain it to her, I've got to go," Reese said before hanging up.

"So, what's all this about the Detectives and Mr. Reese's line of work?" Daisy asked in a very Snape-like manner, "And where do you and I fit into all of this?"

Finch sighed before looking at her warily and pursing his lips, trying to find out how best to tell her how he and Reese operated.

* * *

I'm pretty sure that she's a little too emotional in this chapter, but her emotions are shot partially because she's hurting inside, and also because she has bottled them up for so long that she has practically forgotten how to properly channel the negative ones.

Anyways, please review.


	13. Recruiting

Still don't own Person of Interest.

* * *

"So, this machine spits out a number, and you have to figure out if they're the threat or in danger, with you doing the computer spy work, Reese doing the manual spy work, and Detective Fusco doing the cop spy work all while Detective Carter is trying to get Mr. Reese arrested?" Daisy verified, and Finch nodded. "Okay, that's… wow. So, am I to understand that you think I'd be a good addition to this team? What makes you think I'd be good for this?"

"The world thinks the three of us are dead," Finch said calmly staring at his computer screen. "You have managed to outsmart Mister Reese and I not once, but three times. That is not an easy feat at all, Miss Denning, considering I have eyes literally all over this city."

"The Cameras," she said rather than questioned. "So, aside from my mastermind escaping, how do I fit in? Covering up his tracks?"

"You are as smart and cunning as me," Finch said calmly, "As rash as Detective Fusco and equally as playful and obedient. However, you are protective and guilt ridden as Mr. Reese and want to change your life and do something with it. You are a bit emotional at times, but I believe that has something to do with your survivor's guilt and Post-Traumatic-Stress issues. I am offering you a chance to make restitution for not catching your parents and brothers' deaths by letting you know when someone is in danger so that you can help stop the crime from happening."

Daisy blinked. His argument was making perfect sense, but how on earth was she supposed to tell them that it was against her religion to kill?

"To hell with the rules," she said without thinking and before she realized what she was doing, "I'm in. Screw how many lives I have to ruin or harm to keep innocent people alive and to bring justice to criminals, I'm in this for something to live for. Although… I'm not exactly… sane."

Finch stared blankly at her in shock, having not expected her to join so quickly and willingly. Fusco called Reese just then, and Finch tuned in quickly.

"Hey, I got a question for you," Fusco said in a stupor, "what do you know about a Daisy Denning?"

"Daisy Denning? Why?" Reese asked, "What happened? Did you lose a criminal and you want my help tracking her?"

"No, we lost an innocent hero," Fusco retorted, "She sacrificed herself to save Carter's kid, but her skeleton wasn't found in the rubble. You're good at hiding. I figured you could help me out."

"We've already got her, Lionel," Finch said, "She's right here."

Daisy blinked at him in shock at his blowing her cover.

"Relax, Chess, Lionel's on our side," Reese said calmly as Finch put it on speaker phone. "Now, everybody say hi."

Finch sighed in disgust while Daisy simply rolled her eyes at his joke.

"Oh, would you look at that," Finch said in shock as a cluster of five more numbers showed up at once.

"Wait, is that what I think it is?" Daisy asked, and Finch nodded gravely. "Okay, that one I recognize, but what are the others?"

"Lionel, where is Detective Carter and her son?" Finch asked worriedly.

"She's in her office and he's at school," Lionel answered with a frown. "How'd you find Miss Denning? And where are you? How'd you survive that?"

"I got out before the explosion," she said honestly, "Although I won't deny that I've got a few burns left from that."

"Well, I think we made the right choice by adding her onto our little team," Reese smiled as he rode past Taylor's school.

"I'm telling you, it's madness," Lionel protested.

"I've got nothing better to do, and besides that, I prefer this to just sitting and wasting away like before," Daisy retorted with the pain becoming evident in her tones now, "I'm already in. All I need is the field experience, which I've already got from-!"

"You've got a little with Detective Carter, and you'll need to let her know that you're alive," Finch said calmly. "Lionel, wear a bullet-proof vest at all times. Make sure Detective Carter does as well."

"And her son," Daisy added before Reese's motorcycle could be heard accelerating. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I've got a mutual friend to pick up," Reese said calmly, and Daisy focused on the sound of his voice to bring her emotions down to the calm simmer that she usually left them on.

"Let me handle him, he won't protest, he owes me a life debt," Daisy said calmly as though nothing was wrong, "You handle Detective Carter."

"Good luck," Finch said as she grabbed her weapons and began stocking back up. "Don't forget not to aggravate the bandages and stitches."

Daisy stared at him blankly before tears sprung to her eyes. She smiled and raced forwards, startling him. To his relief, she merely hugged him tightly with a smile.

"Thank you," she breathed. "No-one's ever cared about me since-since the car wreck. I meant what I said before about not being sane, my emotions are so shot it's like I'm a living roller coaster."

Fusco hung up just as baffled as Finch, while Reese smiled and a light entered his eyes that hadn't been there for a very, very long time. He knew that he'd made the right choice by having her made as an addition to the team. True, she was immature in some areas, but in others she was more than mature enough for her job. Her immaturity would make her hard for her opponents to take seriously, which would work to her advantage in the field he knew. Of course that part was a double-edged sword and could also create problems with the ones they were supposed to be protecting.

"Talk to me, Finch," Reese reminded, and a throat was cleared.

"Sorry," Daisy said sheepishly and Finch could be heard sitting back up.

"We don't have much time," Finch reminded before giving her the address of Taylor's school. "Don't let Detective Carter see you."

"I know," she said before Reese heard her leaving the library.

"What was that, Harold?" he asked curiously, "I'm honestly curious."

"She hugged me," Finch replied baffled.

"She's probably beginning to look at us like parental figures," Reese said wisely, "She's been without them for so long that she needs them badly. Detective Carter is probably the mother role she wanted, with you playing daddy and me – well, I guess I'm the protective Uncle. Besides, the stress may just… Finch, could it be that her emotional issues are just one giant female issue coming up?"

"Very amusing, Mr. Reese," Finch said sarcasm oozing in his voice. "Very amusing. It's possible, I suppose. But that still wasn't amusing!"

"I thought it was," he chuckled before hanging up. "Although, I'd really rather have this be different than the way it is right now, Daisy."

* * *

To be honest, I'm thinking of deleting and dropping this fanfic altogether. The reason? Some of the PM's I'm getting from my Person of Interest fics aren't very good to me, and are quite critical. i realize that they're trying to help, and I'm trying to improve, but improvement takes time and I don't think that they're willing to give that to me.

Review with your opinions please, to let me know whether or not you guys want it to stay or be deleted. Majority wins before Friday September 28th.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

This update is purely an Author's Note! Please read this if you have any problems or quarrels with the format of this story! If you don't, then please skip this and continue on to the next chapter! Thank you.

Okay, I have been getting a mass of complaints about this fanfic, and I have decided to set a few things straight. I apologize up front of I sound like I'm being a brat, but I have put this in Author's Notes time and time again, only for people to PM me angrily and send me flames about my writing this fanfic! This is a very much repeated problem, and I have had enough of it and am going to address this as an update whether you like it or not!

First off, concerning the whole "conflict of details". I specifically tell you what is truth and what is lies while I am typing up the fanfic, and I specifically spell it out to you on whether or not she's making it up. For example, when she lies about being a cop, Finch fleshes out the lie, and I spell that out to you if you read carefully enough! So please, stop hounding me about stuff like that! If you're confused about details, then read it again and a third time CLOSELY! If you're still confused, PM me about the confusion and ASK QUESTIONS! I will not hesitate to answer them if you are kind about it and will not sound too bratty! If I get multiple PM's with the same question, I will adress it in the pre-chapter Author's note of my next update!

Second, concerning my updating patterns: I know they are now sporadic, and I know that I've neglected this one since Halloween. HOWEVER I did give you somewhat of a warning and a reason, which is also the reason for this new update! Again, I'm tired of all of the flamers, and I owe a very sincere thank you to Evesgreenleaf for helping me keep the drive for this fanfic and its cousin fanfic! When Evesgreenleaf gave me the reviews that I needed, I was considering stopping writing fanfics altogether because of the massive amounts of flaming PM's that I have been receiving as a result of the two Person of Interest fanfics I am writing!

Third, I know my characters may seem insane, but please note that I have taken Psychology as a College Course and passed it with an Eight-five! I KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT WHEN IT COMES TO INSANITY CASES! I always, _always _do very thorough research inside my Psychology textbooks on an insanity and their diagnosis before I begin to build a character with it in a fanfic! Please bear in mind that even though my characters and their actions may not always make sense, I do have a long-term goal in mind for their insane behavior! However, I prefer to keep people in suspsense and wondering what the crap is wrong with them up until I finally find a time to drop the bombs on what their diagnosis is!

Four, I know I have been making some Mary-Sues, so I have been trying to create a mass of trouble-makers to counter them! So some of my fanfics will have some mary-sues, and others will have some insane people who have zero control whatso-freaking-ever!

Five, I know I have been moving a few of my fanfics around a lot, so if there is one that you cannot find that you used to enjoy, please feel free go to my profile and find it. I apologize for this inconvenience, but I do respond to your reviews and PM's. Of course, as you can see, the more flames and hatred I receive, the more steam I let off in retaliation.

Six, I again apologize for this update being so harsh, flaming, and outright bitchy, but I felt that it was in order. I am giving this update to the fanfics of mine that have received the most flames and hatred reviews. I mean no offense to anyone in particular, and I apologize for anyone that I have inadvertently offended.

Again, Thank you for your time and for letting me get all of this off of my chest. I have reviewed most of my chapters and updated them before I am sending this out, so the chapters should be less outrageous from here on out.

Sincerest thanks,

RabidOrochimaruOtaku


	15. Chapter 14

Still don't own Person of Interest! Anyways, sorry for the late update, but things happened and I actually completely forgot about most of my fanfics and crossovers until I went into my internet bookmarks and found the bookmark for and then I realized what monstrous deed I had done in neglecting them all.

So, I've decided that since I've got so many to update in such short a time (as well as the upcoming hour-long restriction with my writing source) I've had to cut down and put some of them on Hiatus. I've gone ahead with this one, so I'll keep updating what I've already written. But please remember that when I run out of prewritten chapters of mine, I will put the story on Hiatus. You'll be seeing this AN a lot - all over my fanfic updates, to be precise.

Thank you for your continued support! I will try to keep the fanfics and crossovers coming without forgetting!

* * *

"You're alive!" Taylor gasped as he stared at Daisy with her new motorcycle after school. "How-mom said you were killed in the fire!"

"Obviously not, now let's go," Daisy said tossing him a helmet. "We don't have time, you're in danger, probably mafia. Again."

Taylor said nothing as he obeyed while she mounted the bike. She quickly brought it to life while he carefully mounted behind her and hesitantly put his arms around her waist. Daisy was quickly making her way back to a different safe area, one that nobody and nothing would be able to track.

POI

"He WHAT?!" Detective Carter screamed in shock the next morning as her mother-in-law mentioned that Taylor hadn't come home that night. "What do you mean he never came home?!"

Fusco listened, alongside the rest of the police station, to the worried mother. Finch kept watch on the screen closely, while Reese was eating calmly since he was off duty for the day.

"It appears Mister Carter never went home," Finch said concerned and Reese looked up in alarm. "Is Miss Denning available?"

"Somewhere," Reese said swallowing his food. "Any ideas?"

"None," Finch said as he quickly dialed Daisy's number.

POI

"What's up?" Daisy asked as her new cell phone rang. She'd rigged it happily so that very few people could call her.

"Where are you?" Finch asked worried, and Daisy saluted to a nearby traffic camera. "Please tell me you have Mister Carter with you."

"That I do, Watari," she smirked pulling out an anime reference for him in code. "I'm heading out to my place now. Why?"

"The Detective is panicking," he said calmly, "It appears that it is far past his curfew."

"Well, none of the usual for the next couple days," she said, and Taylor began wondering if she was a schizophrenic. "So, what's the game plan?"

"Get him home," Reese said into the mouthpiece, "We don't want an enemy out of her."

"Ah, but I don't want an enemy of my enemy's ally's enemy's ally's enemy either," she said, and Taylor furrowed his brow confused.

"Good, then I can call the detective and let her know her son is in safe hands," Reese said picking up his phone.

POI

"Detective Carter, how may I help you?" she asked wearily twenty minutes after she finished her angry and worried rant at Lionel.

"Your son is in safe hands," Reese said, and the detective was on the high alert. "Relax, I don't have a gun to him, I promise. He was in danger, so I took him to a safe house of mine. You'll see him when the danger passes completely unharmed."

"I don't know who you think you are," she began angrily.

"Let's just say that we have a common enemy in crime," Reese said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Fusco asked as she stared in shock.

"The man I've been tracking," she said in shock, "He- he has Taylor!"

"Is he alright?" Fusco asked, playing the good cop even though he knew the kid was fine. "Is he hurt?"

"The man says not, but-but he says that Taylor was in danger," she said appalled as she put her phone back on the hook. "But I don't understand! How could my Taylor have been in trouble?"

"I don't know," Fusco said honestly, "Come on, let's go get you a drink. Maybe that will calm you down some."

"The only thing that will calm me down is my son's safe return," she retorted before lowering herself in her chair.

"Which probably won't happen anytime soon," Fusco muttered as he went back to his computer screen.

POI

"I don't get it, what's with all your mood swings?!" Taylor yelled stressed, and Daisy glared up at him with a weary sigh.

"How should I know? Not my fault my body's not working right," she retorted. "I swear, it's been so long since my body was working right that I don't even remember the last time it _was_."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked confused.

"What I mean is that I don't have hair in places that it should have grown because of hormones," she spelled out to him as though he were an idiot. "Seriously, what is it with you men and not getting a single damn hint that us females are dropping?!"

"I still don't get it," Taylor said even more confused. "Just tell me what's going on!"

"Damn it, I can't!" she yelled angrily, her long-bottled emotions finally exploding out of her like a volcano. "I was tortured by my father until my body's chemicals became so imbalanced that nothing is working right! The one time I find someone to trust, they wind up being some badass guy in a suit that I seriously get scared of around and start feeling like my heart's racing rabbit's feet or hummingbird's wings! Then when I finally figure out why my heart's acting that way, things go completely wrong to separate us again! Time after time after time, that's all I've ever got out of it is the fates just playing with me and making my life a living hell for their own enjoyment! I fucking hate it!"

Taylor stared in shock, his jaw gone slack in her losing her normally calm outer shell to reveal a hurting and lonely child trapped in an adult's body. He stepped forwards to hug her, and she brought her hand within an inch of his face to slap him, stopping just shy of him.

"Don't you ever think that I'll ever let anyone hug me outside of the Kira Task Force," Daisy snarled, pulling another anime reference out for Finch to look up. "If you think I will, you've got another thing coming! I protected you before, not for you, but for your mother! I protected you to repay my life debt that I owed her! pass that message along when I let you out of here, or you'll find that the next time you're about to be kidnapped, I won't be intervening to rescue you and you'll be stuck with nobody to help you!"

Taylor cringed at her every word, and fell backwards onto the floor as she finished her angry rant by jabbing him in the chest numerous times to punctuate the finality of her final sentence. Never before had he been so scared in his life, not even of his own mother, not even when another student had brought a gun to school.

* * *

Review please! Good, bad? Too violent, not violent enough? Details, please! Just no flames.


	16. Chapter 15

Still don't own PoI.

* * *

"_This _is the safe house?" Taylor asked confused before the door opened again. Taylor turned to her alarmed and pointed with wide eyes as he yelled out, "Behind you!"

Daisy said nothing but smiled as she knew Reese's footsteps from behind like the back of her hand. to Taylor's surprise, she had her hands over his eyes within mere moments so that he couldn't see her partner's face. A few seconds later, Reese emerged from the shadows with a bag full of Chinese takeout for the two hungry teens.

"Long time no see, Raito," she grinned madly, "Is that an Apple I see?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously as he handed her a pair of chopsticks and some of the Chinese food. "Is this another anime thing?"

"Yes, yes it is," she grinned as she broke the chopsticks apart with one hand and her mouth. "Itadakimasu!"

"Well, we are untraceable, and the mafia can't get near us," Reese said slinking back into the darkest shadows of the room.

He didn't want to let his guard down while he was at work, so he let the two teens eat. He knew Daisy would cover for him if an enemy arrived. Taylor wasn't silent at all and asking a lot of questions, mostly about "Raito" and why Daisy was working with the man that his mother was tracking.

"Easy," she replied, "He was hired first, I was second hired. I used to be a cop you know. Down in Arkansas for a while."

"Why'd you quit?" Taylor asked, and she smiled.

"They found out I was impersonating a dead detective who was my doppelganger," she said with a sly grin, "They've been hunting me ever since. I was there about six months till they found the body. Took a motorcycle here, haven't left this city ever since. It's quite homely here, I'd love to be a cop, but I'm not sure if it would be allowed."

Reese knew she was lying about the officer of the law thing, but Finch blinked before beginning to type away at his computer to create fake documents and flesh out the lie that she had created. The only thing was that instead of going on the run, he made her quit because of an ex-boyfriend she wanted to get away from. The best part was that he made it so that her name was change literally days after her eighteenth birthday, and then produced a marriage certificate and left it blank on the husband's line for her to choose who she wanted. After all, she at least deserved to have a life if she was going to be their double agent.

"So, why's your mom a cop?" Daisy asked Taylor, and he swallowed fearfully.

"She used to be in the army, but she stopped because of all the deaths and she wanted to spare a lot more innocent lives," Taylor said vaguely, "That, and my dad was killed in a war."

"Ah, that hurts," Daisy winced as he reopened the still open wound in her chest and poured salt all over it. "I remember the day that my parents and brothers were murdered. I couldn't eat or sleep for days, and I felt as though a part of me had died with them. That was right before the problems with a boyfriend of mine, who didn't understand my pain at all and had actually tried to put his parents in an insane asylum. He turned on me and then I dropped everything and left him to become a cop and try to get my parents, if not some other people like myself, some justice."

"So, what do you do for a living now?"

"She already told you," Reese supplied and Taylor jumped at forgetting that the Army Veteran was still there.

"No, what she used to do, not what she does now," Taylor pointed out, and Reese shot him a calm yet calculating glance.

"I'm afraid that my work is private," Daisy said finishing up her meal in record time. "_Extremely _private. I think you'll find that even your mom won't be able to dig up what I do for a living nowadays."

"But why are you hiding your friend?" Taylor asked, and Daisy grinned.

"You don't want to meet him, he's much stronger and short tempered than I am," Daisy said vaguely and Reese smiled and silently chuckled at her humor as she pulled out a gun and nodded with a smirk so vague that he knew it was meant for him.

He quickly pulled out his own takeout and began wolfing it down so quickly that he barely tasted it. He slunk away, knowing that Daisy would be the only one who would register his leaving. He then mounted his motorcycle and began driving towards Taylor Carter's school to keep an eye on things.

"Mister Reese, I'm sending you a copy of the children of those students in the school whose parents have been arrested by Detective Carter."

"I'll be sure to keep a close eye on them," he said speeding through a yellow light.

* * *

Review, please.


	17. Chapter 16

Still don't own PoI!

* * *

Daisy kicked back and relaxed as best she could on the couch at Finch's house. It was truly a relief to be in one location for more than a week for her. She was getting lethargic, much to everyone on Team Machine's dismay, and she knew that her body had a completely good reason. She just didn't know what it was yet. On the other hand, she was also suffering from severe headaches and migraines every so often.

It had been a month since she had been recruited and together with John and Harold, she'd saved and spared more than two dozen lives. The Machine had been spitting out numbers extremely quickly nowadays, and oftentimes she and Reese would be on different tasks. She felt dizzy every so often, but she would shove it aside quickly and it would go away soon.

"Okay, so about that lie you fabricated a month ago to Mister Carter," Finch said from the computer and she turned her head to her right to look at him only to get a head rush and a headache.

"What about it?" she asked blinking tightly to clear her vision that was swimming.

"I managed to fabricate it into existence if you so chose," he said looking at her warily. "Do you need glasses?"

"Um… I actually think that whatever's wrong with my vision is because of what's wrong with the rest of me right now," she said shaking her head slightly, which only made the swimming motion worse. "To be honest, I'm not sure what it is."

He remained looking at her calculating but silent as she tried to clear her vision, only to bolt up and race to the kitchen to vomit into the sink. It was only after she vomited that her vision began to clear, and with each upchuck of food her vision became clearer until she was dry heaving with Finch limping into the kitchen to check on her with a scowl.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried, "This wouldn't have anything to do with your shunt, would it?"

"Not sure," she admitted, "It's happened before, but never like this. Of course, that was back when-back when they were still alive."

He blinked before limping over and removing some stomach soothers from the cabinets above him. She shook her head and began dry heaving even more into the sink, and her grip on the counter tightened so much in pain that her knuckles were ashen white and hurting her just as much as her stomach was at the moment. She gasped as she finished and fell back onto the floor in a heap panting heavily.

"Well, the headache and dizzy motion went away," she moaned optimistically, "But now my stomach's empty and my gut and hands hurt. Ah, forget it, I'll take that over vertigo any day of the week."

She stood up and Finch held out an arm to steady her with a frown on his face. He knew all too well what it was like, and had paid a doctor to help create a cure for Daisy's ventricular shunt problem. The only problem was that she needed to have an operation done on her head, and they only wanted to do that at last minute to ensure that that was truly what was wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, and she nodded before blinking.

"Much better," she rasped hoarsely, "Although now I need to brush my teeth and get that taste and bacteria out of my mouth."

Finch said nothing as she went to the bathroom, and went to the computer to begin to pull up Daisy's medical records. He looked and read the statements that the neurologist had written down about her complaints from the first time. vomiting a week nonstop every Christmas, flu-like problems for a week during two separate months in spring of two thousand and eight, and finally seizure-like episodes and loss of bowel control that caused more problems than they solved because of pressure buildup on the shunt. He read the last one with horror, and knew that if that happened, it would be time to act. But where the vertigo symptoms came into play was a mystery to him.

"Finch, what's wrong?" he heard Reese ask before blinking back to reality. "Did something happen?"

"What on earth would make you say that, Mr. Reese?" he asked as he printed out the web pages and medical reports.

"A nagging feeling in my gut," he said shortly, "Daisy's been sick lately with migraines, I figured I'd check in on her. any better?"

"It seems that the headaches were caused by nausea, or vice versa," Finch said shortly, "Both went away at the same time, so it will be hard to tell if she keeps quiet about it. she's brushing her teeth now to get rid of the aftertaste."

"Anything similar to this in her medical records?"

"I've already been looking into this, but the symptoms that she is showing are much different than the ones from when her shunt was malfunctioning," he said eyeing his printouts. "You would probably have better instincts for this than I would have, Mr. Reese. How are our mutual friends doing?"

"Lionel's been busy as hell while the crime rates are up, and I haven't seen head or tail of Detective Carter," Reese told him as Finch heard a motorcycle speeding up. "Any word on the little project you've got going on the side?"

"Not yet, no," he said looking at his computer screens, "Ah, here's a little something you may like to know about one of our mutual friends. She was out of the hospital two days after surgery, with one and a half of the days spent in the ICU because they weren't sure she would be ready to get back on her feet so soon. It seems that literally two minutes after she was told that she could try to walk, she was already walking across the ICU room to the latrine."

"Color me impressed at quick recovery skills for such a young age," Reese said with a slight smile. "I'll keep tailing our number, you keep an eye on her."

"I already am, Mister Reese," Finch said before Reese hung up. "Although why you've got me babysitting is beyond me."

* * *

Review, please!


	18. Chapter 17

Still don't own PoI.

* * *

The routine that Finch and Daisy had gone through would repeat without a single change throughout the next couple weeks until finally one fateful time, she collapsed before she was done vomiting and made a mess on the floor in more ways than one. It was to Finch's alarm, and initial disturbance, that she had not just vomited, but soiled her pants as well. Her swearing angrily as she caught her breath didn't help anything except to let him know she was coherent and angry enough to do so.

"On a scale of one to ten, how bad is your pain?" he asked, and she stared blankly forwards before letting out a strange cry that sent shivers up his spine.

"Finch?" he heard Reese call into the penthouse, and the billionaire was never more relieved to hear his employee's voice.

"In here with a problem, John," he called out limping to the sink to wet a rag.

"Damn," Reese said before going forwards to check for a pulse. Finding it was a relief until she vomited and lost control of her bowels again. "What happened?"

"I don't have the slightest clue," Finch said honestly, "Clean it now, or later?"

"Later, we need to wait until she's done," he said professionally as he tilted her head upwards ever so slightly and opening her eyelids more and looking at her eyes. "Fully dilated eyes, that's not good, and neither is losing control of your own bowels."

"No, and it smells just as bad as it looks," Finch said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Daisy blinked a couple times before becoming completely aware again.

"Damn it, not again," she groaned. "I hate this."

"This has happened before?" they asked in unison.

"Yes," she groaned, "Two thousand eight. Don't ask, you don't want to know. How bad is the skeletal damage? I can tell I made a mess or two, I'll clean those up as soon as I clean myself up."

"No, I'll get the mess, you get in the shower," Reese said firmly, giving her a look that left absolutely no room for argument. "And put your clothes in the wash."

She blinked at him before it happened again, and she blacked out once more. Reese had no idea what to do for once, and the smells were getting worse. He nodded to his boss to get a bucket to hold under her mouth while he got her into the bathtub and set her in with her clothes on and turned the hot water on, but not hot enough to burn her. he had Finch keep an eye on it while he went back into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess that Daisy had made.

"What on earth is going on, Daisy? We can't help you if you don't help us," Finch said as he watched her breathing slowly even out and her face relax ever so slightly.

"Go, I've got this," Reese said, and Finch looked at him in alarm. "Trust me, so long as she's got her undergarments on tightening on her chest, it may just make it worse. I can remove them without removing her shirt."

"I don't even want to know," Finch said limping off back to the computer.

"Good," Reese said shaking his head and then proceeding to do yet another basic medical checkup on their mutual friend and coworker.

She blinked a couple more times as she came to her senses yet again. she saw Reese above her, and felt the hot water sinking into her clothes and all over her, and the heat relaxing her muscles felt like a small slice of heaven.

"I completely forgot how much the hot baths help," she moaned and he blinked. "Sorry. I wasn't sure about what it was before, but I am now. Crap. This is bad."

"Seizure like problems while vomiting and losing control of your bowels is most certainly bad," Reese agreed, "You gave Finch quite a scare when he saw you collapse."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "But I'm afraid that this problem isn't just bacteria. This goes back to spring of two thousand eight. You see, I had these kinds of episodes before when my shunt was messing up. it was just showing it a different way to begin with on this time."

"Ah, that would most certainly cause you problems," Reese agreed, "The hot water helped last time?"

"Oh, a lot," she breathed, "I could relax in a bath for hours and not have to worry about an episode. The problem is that the buildup from the shunt is causing my nervous system to go out of wack, and that when the pressure gets too great, I have an episode as it tries to flush it all out forcibly through the shunt."

"Sounds painful," Reese muttered.

"Oh, trust me, it hurts so bad that that's why I black out and lose all control," she told him, "Last time I called it my little 'episodes' because it was basically seizures without the shaking."

"That sounds deathly accurate to what happened in the kitchen," Reese said gravely. "It looks like we'll need to get that shunt replaced again."

"It's magnetic, they could just adjust the force on it," she countered, and he looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "It's true, that's what the doc said last time when I went in for a post-surgery checkup to get the staples and stitches out of my head."

"How many of each, I'm curious."

"Fifteen staples and six stitches," she said running her right index finger on the scar where the stitches had been. "And unfortunately, they shaved me bald on my left side. _That _was _humiliating_ to the millionth degree. I wouldn't show my face in public until the end of the summer except to go to church on Sundays, and if I _was _forced to, I wore a bandana to cover it up. luckily I kept a braid of bangs to hide the fact that I had no hair otherwise."

Reese smiled and almost snickered at the thought of a bald Daisy.

"I know what you're thinking, Reese! Get that out of your head! It's not funny!" she yelled, and Finch heard her from where he was at his computer screens.

"Yes it is," he countered as he left the bathroom for her to wash up. "Very much so."

"Is not, you jerk!" she called after him and he chuckled.

"I'm assuming she's back up to par now," Finch said as Reese went to him smirking and trying not to snicker. "What?"

Reese smiled widely and told him everything that Daisy had told him, including what the doctors and symptoms had been before and what she'd done to ease them. Finch had scowled at the part where she'd whined about being bald, and was relieved to hear that she had some relief methods for her pain and symptoms.

"Although it's good to know what's wrong with her, we need her for another number," he said looking at the screen where two faces were shown. "I'll have to get her the medical attention quickly. I just hope the project is ready and working…"

* * *

Review please!


	19. Chapter 18

Still don't own Person of Interest.

* * *

It was two days later that Daisy was waking up on a hospital bed with Finch next to her on a chair. He was reading something on a laptop screen, and she knew that another number had come up.

"Hi," she croaked, and he glanced at her without moving anything but his eyes.

"Any symptoms I should know about?" he asked, and she frowned. "Headaches? Nausea? Nothing?"

"Well, my head and gut hurt, but considering that I just got out of surgery for it, I think I've got a little justification," she said managing to sit up, albeit painfully. "So, new shunt's on the right side again?"

"Actually, we came up with a permanent solution," Finch corrected, "I managed to get some DNA from your blood and they were able to create clones of your damaged tissues."

"Wait, you're saying I have the actual tissue that was damaged replaced?" she asked appalled, "You actually managed to get them in and completely replaced the ones that were damaged when I was less than a year old?"

"Yes," he frowned, "Care to elaborate?"

"A nurse didn't change her gloves once when I was in the infant ICU for the first three months of my three-month premature life," she shrugged somewhat painfully, "I got citrobactor as a result, and the four ventricles that get the fluid off the brain were damaged as a result. They didn't figure out what was wrong with me until they finally went in for my swollen head – which was literally twice the size it was supposed to be for my age – when I was one. At that point, they put the shunt in and just let me recover and let it drain out on its own."

"Are there any side effects from that?" the nurse asked as she walked in. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear the explanation. I'm surprised you didn't die."

"Same here," the two said in unison.

"Well, actually, I did have some sensory problems – like how sand would feel like needles to me, or how water would hurt when I was little – but I went through therapy throughout my toddler and preschool years for it until I was over it. But that's basically it that I know of aside from the fact that my handwriting is chicken scratch," she chuckled.

"Well, you will need to take this every few hours, and let us know if you begin to feel migraines or nausea," she said handing Daisy a pill bottle and then turning to Finch. "I'll need you to keep an eye on her and make sure that she does unfailingly. Just because it's compatible doesn't mean her body will accept it."

"Of course, thank you," the two from Team Machine said in unison.

Daisy was up on her feet within moments, startling both Finch and the nurse, and then blinked before determinedly tottering over to the latrine to go. Finch blinked in astonishment while the nurse was staying at Daisy's side the whole time, but never once was she needed. And even though Daisy had to catch her breath once she got there, she had still managed it and then managed to get back to the bed without a problem.

"You'll need to rest up a bit more, your eyes were rolling a bit when you were walking," the nurse said worriedly to Daisy. "Try to take it easy for the first few weeks. No rough housing, and absolutely no drugs or alcohol, either."

"the latter two won't be a problem," Daisy said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "As for rough housing – when you've got two older brothers, it's inevitable."

"Well, make sure they know that it's life threatening for you if they do," the nurse said as she took Daisy's vitals. "Wow, I've never seen someone wake up so soon after surgery with such healthy vitals and quick recovery abilities. What's your secret?"

"Upbringing, I guess," she shrugged, "I don't know, I've always recovered this fast when the doctors let me. I've got a high pain tolerance, too – I never shed a tear the three times I sprained my left ankle and limped across the school to the nurse."

"Damn," the nurse said astonished, "I'd have never been able to do that. I'd better get going, I've still got a few more on my route."

"Right," Daisy smirked before laying back and going to sleep again.

She and Finch both knew that sleep was good for a recovery, especially one of this kind and severe magnitude. She heard Reese come in and was immediately awake and alert as a second person followed him.

"Awake already?" he asked amused, "How did you do that?"

"I've always been a fast healer," she said, "I was on my feet a day after I sprained my ankle once when I was sixteen. Made a seven mile trek two days after that. quite fun, really, it really builds up endurance and pain tolerance."

"She was awake already four hours ago," Finch snitched, and she yawned before laying back and going back to sleep while the two men talked.

"Wait a minute, you want me to keep an eye on this kid _why_?" the third man asked, and Daisy vaguely recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Because, we both have to work, and she's the one who can keep you out of trouble," Reese said calmly before she heard a snort. "Think about it – we already ran into the man who wanted to kill you once. He will try again, and when he does, he'll get hurt by this little hellion."

"I'm supposed to put my trust in a hospitalized kid? No thank you," the third man said, and Daisy realized that he was the one whose number must have come up most recently. "Now if you don't mind, I have books to write."

"You have your laptop, so just keep typing away," Reese said as Finch limped out. "Just stay here with her. She's just as trained for my job as I am, and will always be ready at a moment's notice and able to use almost anything and everything to her advantage. I don't call her 'Cheshire' for nothing."

"Fine," the author grumbled, "But if I get stabbed and the person isn't eliminated, I'm taking her down with me."

"I'm sure she'd be fighting every step of the way," Reese said before leaving.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid," the author said before plopping down and opening up a laptop. "I don't know how you put up with him as a coworker. And what is it that you two do anyways?"

Daisy made no movement to show that she was awake and alert while he kept talking to her as though she were in a coma.

* * *

Please note that I was doing this kind of thing the day after a surgery that I had when I was fourteen, so yes, I beleive I know what I speak of when I have her do this.

That aside, please review!


	20. Chapter 19

Still don't own Person of Interest!

* * *

"Alright, you," Daisy heard a man growl at midnight and heard the author, one Isamu Fukui, get up in shock and fear. "I don't know who you're babysitting, but since they're asleep and completely unalert to their surroundings, I have no qualms about what I'm doing."

"Wait, what do you want from me? I'm an author, I don't have any money," Isamu pled backing up into the wall. "I-I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"Because, Jap, you revealed the true nature of the American School Systems in your little _Truancy_ trilogy, and we can't have that," the man sneered, and Isamu swallowed fearfully.

"This is illegal," he stammered while looking at Daisy, who had cracked an eye and slowly inched her hand towards her IV pole. In the current state she was in, it was her best weapon of choice aside from the IV needle itself, which she didn't want to use.

"You think I care? This little kid isn't anywhere near awake to hear this," the man growled pulling out a switchblade. "And besides, none of the Detectives I'm investigating are going to come here and try to find this out. They're going to think she was a witness or better yet, the culprit when I'm through with her."

_Over my dead body_, she mentally growled. _The day you kill him is the day I end up dead. You're the one who's been giving Carter and Fusco some grief, huh? Well, I'll show you who's boss when I rip your nuts off._

"Such a shame," he sighed while she heard flesh hitting the wall again.

She knew it was now or never, so she jerked upright and leaned over the end of the bed in one fluid movement while using her IV pole as a Troll's club. The FBI agent staggered before she leapt out of the bed and grabbed him by the throat with the pole in the same manner that Mulan had done to the archer with his bow in the movie. Daisy grinned madly and jerked backwards, choking the FBI agent, who was struggling to get his hands on her throat. His switchblade was still in hand, but not for long in Daisy's book.

"Nice try," she growled in a low and dark snarl that he could tell was altered. "But you won't get away with anything while I'm on guard. Unfortunately for you, I'm never off guard. You tried to kill me once, and you tried to get my friends killed, but when you start going to kill or harm an innocent man, I toe the line and stay still no longer. You're about to lose your job, bastard."

"You're going to be under arrest for touching an FBI agent," he sneered, and she smiled right back before laughing outright. "What's so funny?!"

"Sensei, do you still have your laptop sitting out?" she asked, and Isamu looked over to where the laptop was sitting out. "Good. And there's another camera in the hallway, so technically I can get away with this since you were trying to commit murder."

"You little bitch!" he snarled and slashed towards her throat.

She anticipated the blow and shifted up and to the left so that the switchblade went through her collarbone's flesh cleanly and embedded itself in. She chuckled darkly as she heard the droplets of blood seep into her hospital gown and then his tuxedo and the federal agent realized his mistake.

"Bad move," she sneered, "A _very _bad move. If there wasn't enough evidence to prove it before, there is now."

"Shit!" he swore just before losing consciousness.

"FBI tried to kill us," she said tartly to nobody in particular, "He thought I was going to put up no fight – hah! I showed him! Kicked his butt, and he just got himself a very long jobless break in jail or prison. I got the wound while dodging his aim at my throat, though. Oh well."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you're recovering well, but now you need more stitches," Isamu said frowning at her. A nurse came in then, surveyed the room and called for security. "What now?"

"Just stick around and give our witness," she said like it was obvious and blood seeped angrily from her collarbone wound. "Crap."

"What part of 'no fighting' do you not understand?" the nurse asked appalled as she pulled out stitching needle and thread. "Relax, I'm not going to get the surgeon."

"What the hell?!" the cop yelled as he reached the room.

"He tried to kill my cousin, and then tried to slit my throat when I stopped him," she said pointing at the FBI agent, "His fingerprints are on the knife, I dodged the blow to my throat and used the blanket to get it out."

"Great," the cop said bagging it carefully. "What next, Frank Sinatra becoming a girl?"

"Last I checked he was already dead," Isamu frowned, "Isn't he?"

"I think so," Daisy said calmly as the nurse stitched up the wound.

"I'll be sure to check the hospital cameras about this," the cop growled angrily as he pulled the FBI agent to his feet.

"She tried to kill me!" he snarled pointing at Daisy, who snorted. "Don't lie, you little brat! You're under arrest for attacking a federal agent!"

"Considering you were about to slit my cousin's throat, I think I had every reason," Daisy shot back while flipping the bird with her left hand.

"She's telling the truth," Isamu said shaking, "I'd have died if she hadn't woken up when she did. She'd have been framed, too. I think I've got a recording on my laptop."

"Yeah right!" the FBI agent growled, "That will only happen when hell freezes over!"

"Well, then that's about to happen," the author said going to a browser and pulling up the recording system that was still running. "My cousin warned me earlier that she was a trouble magnet and would probably need an audio recording of the room. I think you Feds are getting sloppy, because she probably saw that she was being watched. Actually, that's breaking our fourth amendment rights to privacy, now that I think about it."

"Well, do you mind if I copy the recording, Mister Fukui? I'll need it for evidence," the hospital cop said calmly.

"Sure, go ahead," Isamu gestured and said. "Have fun."

Daisy watched calmly as the cop pulled out a CD from the nearest desk and then came back into the room and began burning the recording, which Isamu was quite glad he'd started just after Finch and Reese had left the room. the cop listened to him rambling for a while until he fell asleep, and then they fast-forwarded to the part where the FBI agent had come in and threatened him.

"No," he protested as the cop led him away, "You don't understand! I was just following orders!"

"Tell it to the judge," the cop spat before reciting the rights to the FBI agent, who was now kicking and screaming profanities at the three civilians.

"You'll pay for this, brat! Mark my words, one day you'll be sorry!" he screamed angrily before Daisy smirked and gave him the finger.

* * *

So, in explanation, she's got an extremely high pain tolerance since she's been through hell and back in more ways than one.

Review please!


	21. Chapter 20

Still don't own Person of Interest.

* * *

"You guys wouldn't happen to know a Mark Snow, would you?" Daisy asked, and Reese shot her a glare from over his Chinese takeout.

"He's trying to kill me," Reese said tartly. "Why? How do _you _know him?"

"The bastard killed my family."

And with that they ate in silence until Harold's phone buzzed at him, at which point he frowned before shooting Daisy a glare.

"Care to tell me why your number came up again?"

"Easy, I'm planning on getting rid of Elias once and for all," she shot back, and the two deadpanned. "He tries to kill us numerous times. He's _going _to break out of jail and the two of you are going to be sitting ducks without my help. Trust me, I'm sure I can do this. I'm not the only homeless kid because of Mark Snow, there are hundreds of us out there who just have to be rounded up."

"So what did you just do?" Reese asked angrily.

"Easy, called an undercover war against Elias," Daisy smirked. "It'll be their guns and brawn versus ours. It won't stop until he's either dead or incapacitated so badly that he can't move or boss his little mafia gang around."

"You scare me," Finch said eyeing her tartly. "This is what we're trying to _prevent_."

"Yes, but think about it this way: with Elias gone, there's one less dangerous mafia gang out there killing innocent people," Daisy pointed out, "And besides, I'm going to arrange it so that Detective Carter gets all the credit. Let me work my magic, okay? With their help, I'll have eyes and ears worldwide."

"She makes a point," Reese said gravely. "We'll have to take down Elias eventually, and the more eyes and ears available we have, the better our chances of catching him."

…

It was getting more and more annoying to Detectives Carter and Fusco how Mark Snow was constantly intervening with their investigations and then stealing their findings and claiming all the glory and credit for himself when he'd done only an ounce out of dozens of pounds of work. He hadn't even been working on trying to catch Elias, which Carter was still trying to dig up information on.

Still, Elias had managed to get a few threats into the Police Station by means of disguises and other methods of deliveries. He had also created a recent diversion to cause a CIA agent to go AWOL.

Snow, Fusco, and Carter all swallowed fearfully as they looked around the building confused at what was going on. He glared at Carter and Fusco before dragging them off to a warehouse a mile away. It was to their shock and horror that he handcuffed them to a bar and then proceeded to make sure that there was an FBI agent within their sights at all times. However, he was too late, and Daisy's spy on him had already begun moving through the back alleys to alert his new boss of what had just happened.

The spy knew he was on borrowed time.

…

"Miss Denning, we've got trouble," Finch said in her ear, and she let out a huff of annoyance. "Detective Carter and Lionel are in danger. They were taken by…"

"Mark Snow," she growled, and he swallowed fearfully. "I know. A little rat told me. I'll handle it as soon as I'm done here, H."

"Please hurry, that was ten minutes ago," he said wryly, "And I don't know where they are on camera."

"Just a minute, H, don't rush me," she repeated darkly as she held up a sniper rifle and shot the man who was about to kill the person she was watching. "Geez. Give me five and I'll be there, you know how I work."

"Hurry," was all Harold said before hanging up and then dialing John's number.

* * *

Cliffie's, you gotta love them! I did this one on purpose!

Review and I'll update faster! Well, if I get to keep my flash drives during school. If not... I'M SORRY!


End file.
